<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence by zaintseeing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891632">Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaintseeing/pseuds/zaintseeing'>zaintseeing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MingEr - Fandom, Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana - Fandom, Zee Pruk Panich - Fandom, ZunShine - Fandom, zaintsee, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaintseeing/pseuds/zaintseeing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their eyes met and there was a brief moment of silence. Saint couldn’t tear his gaze away. Those eyes are beautiful. And not to mention his lips. The only lips that always drew a smile for him. Only for him, he hopes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana - Relationship, ZaintSee - Relationship, Zee Pruk Panich &amp; Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana, Zee Pruk Panich - Relationship, Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, im new to writing and english is not my mother tongue so please bear with any grammatical errors i made through out this fic. It is a one shot fic and i have given my best to write this so i hope that you will like it. Thanks for reading in advance!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/190532535@N03/50435149063/in/dateposted-public/">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>That evening, the wind blows softly against his face, making his fringe covers his eyes. Wearing his school attire, he stuffs both of his hands in the pockets with his eyes fixed on the ground, making his way to the bus stop, going back home. He savours the feels and the time he has walking alone. He then takes out an earphone from the pocket, stuffing it into his ears and plays his favourite song, <em>Nicotine</em>.</p><p><br/>
Once the bus arrived, he sits on an empty seat at the back row which is his all-time favourite seat. Head turning around looking outside the window, he then closes his eyes merging himself into the song.</p><p><br/>
He could feel someone took the empty seat beside him. He doesn’t look back but stays still at where he is sitting because he could already tell who it was. Even though he got earphones stuffed in his ears, he still could hear the person beside him mumbling something.</p><p><br/>
It is not like it is something new. It has been weeks since it happened. The person would sit there beside him, almost every day rants about almost everything to him-- about school, about the things he likes and dislikes, about his fluffy white guinea pig named Papong, about his brother P’Chen who loves to steal his watermelon from the fridge every night, everything. He believed that the person is from the same school as him since both of them are wearing the same school attire.</p><p><br/>
It feels weird for him at first to be experiencing something like this. Something that has never happened to him in his whole life. It feels strange but nevertheless, he still listens.</p><p><br/>
Now, everything is different. He knows this guy. He once heard him introduced himself as Saintsup but he just replied him back with a smile.<br/>
He remembers how Saint is always curious about him and always asked never-ending questions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why are you always smiling?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Why you never replied to my questions?”</em> <em>“</em></p><p>
  <em>"Do I sound annoying to you?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But he had always been replying him only with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You know that person, Zee. I’ve never heard him talk nor making friends at all.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He is so arrogant.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve once tried to make friends with him, but he always ignored me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That guy, Zee. He doesn't talk to anyone. He is so rude. Who does he think he is?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was kind of pissed because of him.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There were so many people bad mouthing Zee that made Saint wants to explode at that time. He gets up from his seat, smacking his hand on the desk trying to gain attention from others.</p><p><br/>
“Stop talking bad about him!” he throws a glance at others, making the students in the class startled with his sudden voice. “Z— Zee is not like that…” with a trembling voice he said.</p><p><br/>
The one who sits at the very back smirked at him before he breaks the silence, “Why are you being so protective towards him? Do you know him? Have you ever talked to him? If you have, then has he ever replied yours?” he shook his head, crossing his arms looking at Saint.</p><p><br/>
Saint turns around to see who was talking. It was Joss, a very well-known guy with his sharp words always coming from his mouth.</p><p><br/>
He glared at him, “No.” he paused for a moment, “But he will, soon.”</p><p><br/>
Joss was dumbfounded. He can’t believe Saint just said that. Why is he so confident with his words?</p><p>“So how much do you wanna bet. 100 bucks? You will get 100 bucks if you manage to make him talk to you. But if you fail, you'll have to be my boyfriend. How is that?” he raised his eyebrows, smirking. Joss feels like winning.</p><p><br/>
Saint creased his brows, frowning at the sudden bet. “What? No! I’m not gonna bet anything. I won’t bet anything on Zee!” he paused, “…and who wants to be your boyfriend? No way! Never!”</p><p><br/>
“Oh come on, Saint. Don’t be a coward!”</p><p><br/>
Saint clenched his fists, trying to hold his anger. “I said, no.”</p><p><br/>
“Poor you, coward.”</p><p><br/>
His brows almost knitted together, “No I’m not.”</p><p><br/>
“Then accept the bet. As easy as 1 2 3.”</p><p><br/>
Saint takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, thinking about what should he do. “Fine, okay fine! Deal!” surprised with his own answer, he sighs.</p><p><br/>
“That’s the Saintsup that I know.” Joss gives him a wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Saint knows he accepted the bet not because he really wants the money. The money is not really important to him. He is not that poor. He can get 100 bucks with only one snap. Easy.</p><p><br/>
He accepted the bet because he is curious about Zee. He wants to know about Zee in details. He wants to know how does his voice sounds like. It is true that he has never heard him speak before but he believed Zee is not a bad person. He could tell. If not, then why would Zee always smiling at him whenever he spoke to him. That means he still got a tiny bit chance to win this bet, right? Zee is going to reply him, right? He doesn’t want to lose the bet and he also doesn’t want to be Joss’s boyfriend! <em>Please, Zee!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He finally saw the figure that he has been waiting for. Zee is still like always, sitting in the bus alone with his earphones stuffed in his ears. Saint took the back seat beside him as usual and opens his mouth to starts the conversation but nothing comes out. He closes his mouth back, thinking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What should I say to him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From where should I start?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Saint starts talking after seconds of being silenced. Like he always does, he rants about school, how he got punished from his maths teacher for not finishing his homework on that day, about Papong made a fuss for pooping on his bed last night, about food in the cafeteria that didn’t suit with his taste and about all random things he could share.</p><p><br/>
He took a glance once in a while at Zee because he wanted to see his reactions. He could see that the latter had his eyes closed and he looks all soothing.</p><p><br/>
He nudged Zee’s elbow, trying to gain attention from him.</p><p><br/>
Zee opens his eyes, turning his head facing Saint, giving him a questioning look.</p><p><br/>
Their eyes met and there was a brief moment of silence. Saint couldn’t tear his gaze away. Saint is mesmerized by Zee’s looks. Zee looks so cool with his bangs covered half of his eyes. Those eyes are beautiful. The mole under Zee’s left eye is beautiful. And not to mention his lips. The only lips that always drew a smile for him. Only for him, he hopes.</p><p><br/>
Saint shook his head before he breaks the silence, “Am I that annoying to you?”</p><p><br/>
Zee frowned, not understanding what was Saint trying to say.</p><p><br/>
“Answer me. You are annoyed with me, right? That’s why you always ignore me. You ignored all of my questions to you before.” still waiting for Zee to reply him.</p><p><br/>
Running his hand on his hair, Saint sighs. “Geez, now look who is talking. I am. Of course you won’t answer me. Because I am that annoying. I irritated you. You feel uncomfortable with having me here.”</p><p><br/>
He is so mad at himself. He feels like an idiot. He also feels disappointed and frustrated. Disappointed with himself that he couldn’t make Zee responds to him. He thought he was different. He also feels a bit frustrated with Zee for not answering him. What took so hard for Zee to at least gives him a reply even just a small ‘hum’ or a ‘yes’ or ‘no’?</p><p><br/>
That’s it. He is not going to wait for Zee to answer him anymore. He gives up.</p><p><br/>
With his eyes glued on the floor, “Sorry if I had been bothering you lately. I understand you now. I know you feel annoyed. Sorry. I won’t bother you anymore after this.” He then grabs his bag and stood up from his seat. He pressed the bell button not long before the bus stopped.</p><p><br/>
And by that, Saint walks away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Zee hasn’t seen Saint since that day. There is no more Saint who would sit beside him and rant things to him. No more rant about school, about watermelons, about his guinea pig Papong. No more. And he kind of missed that.</p><p><br/>
He feels weird or should he say… empty? Something is missing. Something doesn’t feel right. Everything seems wrong. He also found himself could barely smiling since that day.</p><p><br/>
Not until one day when he was on his way back home. The bus stopped at its station. He looked out the window and found a guy sitting on a bench looking straight at him. He missed that face so much.</p><p><br/>
<em>Saint.</em>
</p><p><br/>
Now he realized. He wants Saint back.</p><p><br/>
<em>Saint, please get on the bus. I have something to tell you.</em> He wished.</p><p><br/>
Their eyes met but after a moment, Saint just blinked and looked away.</p><p><br/>
<em>No.</em>
</p><p><br/>
Not believing his eyes, Zee gets up from his seat as soon as the bus starting to move. He pressed the bell button quick, asking for the bus to stop.</p><p><br/>
The bus stops at the sound of the bell ringing.</p><p><br/>
He quickly gets off from the bus and rushed towards Saint when he saw the latter starts to walk away. When he gets closer, he grabs Saint’s wrist making Saint turns around facing him in a quick speed.</p><p><br/>
Saint who is still shocked by Zee’s sudden action said, “What are you doing? Get back on the bus! You might miss the trip!” he points at the bus before.</p><p><br/>
Zee shook his head, his left hand still gripping on Saint’s. With his free hand, Zee opens his backpack and takes out a neatly folded piece of letter. He handed it to Saint, telling him to take it.</p><p><br/>
Saint takes the letter and opens it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry. It’s not like what you’ve been thinking. You’re not annoying. You’ve never irritated me. I’m sorry for not answering all of your questions. It’s not like I didn’t want to. I really want to reply every single questions from you. It’s just that— I couldn’t. Because I’m mute.</em><br/>
<em>And I missed you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Saint’s heart shattered. He tried to hold back his tears not wanting Zee to see him breaking down. He then releases Zee’s hand and opens his arms wide, enveloping him in a warm hug. He rests his chin on Zee’s shoulder and caressed the back of Zee’s head.</p><p><br/>
Saint couldn’t hold it anymore. He could feel his tears rolling down his cheeks as he literally couldn’t stop crying.</p><p><br/>
Zee takes a step back to look at Saint, cupping his cheeks and wipes the tears away.</p><p><br/>
Saint with his eyes closed, slowly opens them up and tilted his head looking at Zee. Their eyes met and his hands still resting on Zee’s waist.</p><p><br/>
“I’m so sorry. I felt so stupid for accusing you for the things that you didn’t even do.” he pauses for a moment before he mustered up some courage and said, “…and I missed you too.” he caressed Zee’s face, before their foreheads met and they kissed.</p><p><br/>
Saint could feel Zee smiling in between their kisses.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love you, Zee.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you too, Saint. I always do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And with that, they were drowned in their own kisses.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading and i hope you will like this one shot ZaintSee's fic. I would be very happy to hear your thoughts on this fic. Again, thank you so much for reading and have a good day! ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>